dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Ckohrs0221
Welcome to the ! Hi Ckohrs0221, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Forum:Charity Bagman page. Before getting started, make sure you read and agree to our policies. After that, make sure you get all your supplies from Diagon Alley and create your character page. Please check out the starting guide to get started, and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Lissyboo (talk) 05:11, December 27, 2013 (UTC) Talk Page Start Charity Bagman's Sorting Congrats! Hi, I'm Red. :)) Anyway, I'm here if you need any help. You have a really great char by the way! LittleRedCrazyHood 04:11, December 29, 2013 (UTC) Word Bubble Hey, Agent 221. So, I noticed there was some problems with your word bubble last night in our RP in Hogsmeade, but, not to worry, because I've fixed it for you. When you RP, use this text from now on: It should turn out like this: Jorey 28 (ノಠ益ಠ)ノ彡 ლ(ಠ益ಠლ)╯ 12:02, January 6, 2014 (UTC) User Registration Please sign up here with your full username so we can add your characters to the new list once it is created. Thanks! Sorting If they've been approved and sorted through the Sorting Forum, then yes! Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 18:08, January 20, 2014 (UTC) Ck I donnnn't like the RP that we just did, can we prentend it never happened? Becuase i don't want Elisabeth getting in trouble or anything. GoldenGail3 (talk) 07:42, January 31, 2014 (UTC) Fantastic I LOVED the RP at the Ravenclaw tower! That was perfect!!! That is exactly the kind of thoughts I want going through family members heads, which is why I had people make more family members in the first place. GREAT job!!! I also LOVE the Kinsel idea. If you weren't aware, Kinsel was the one that actually made Devin lose his Auror job, so Kinsel and Seth would be a very interesting RP. Thomas I changed the raw coding (raw code can be very finicky and "breaks" easily) to templates, and I changed the text coding to a simpler text coding. The infobox I picked can be changed, but for now, it's this ever-popular infobox that Red made. I kept it simple for now. Tomorrow, I can help you make your own inbox if you'd like, and start designing your own char pages. All the code that I put on the page is pretty simple text coding, and anything you don't understand I can explain to you in chat. -Rabbitty (Owl Me) 07:02, February 3, 2014 (UTC) Chat is not working for you refresh it JacktheCat (talk) 19:23, February 9, 2014 (UTC) How close is this to what you want? The course of true love never did run smooth -Rabbitty (Owl Me) 01:30, February 11, 2014 (UTC) Copy this text The course of true love never did run smooth Hover your mouse over your name, in the top right corner. A little list will come down. Chose "My preferences". Go to the second heading, "Signature". Delete all the text in the "Custom signature" box and paste in the text I gave you. The scroll down to the bottom and press save. Then owl me 4 ~ just to check that it works. -Rabbitty (Owl Me) 01:45, February 11, 2014 (UTC) Our Firsties One upon a time there was this term that had a great year dynamic. They would be 7th years now, but characters are deleted and users go inactive and stuff, and it sort of fell apart after a while. But they had this really great year dynamic for several terms, I promise. Users come and go. Characters are put up for adoption and never adopted, and people make 5th years who were supposedly there for the past 4 years when they really weren't. It's no wonder most years are pretty rocky. I couldn't name more than 1 to 3 characters that were in the same year as my other characters. But we've got some firsties starting. And they seem like a good group, with lots of potential. Cloud, Oz, Demetria, Ivy, Ella, Kea, Thomas, and probably a few more. And I think we should at least try to have them be a year, a proper year. I can't think of anything inspirational or compelling to say about it right now, but anyways, I think it's worth trying to do. -Rabbitty (Owl Me) 05:53, February 13, 2014 (UTC) Chat Get on chat soon!!! Badge You are a Regular Roleplayer with Dmullins! He thanks you for being a good friend, and expresses his gratitude for your kindness. Owl Role Play I would like to Role-Play between the House-Elf and Adora Shadow. I have already started the RP in the kitchen under the heading Adora and any House-Elf. Please let me know. Your post! ^.^ 21:57, February 18, 2014 (UTC) Where were we rping? JacktheCat (talk) 22:00, February 18, 2014 (UTC) Chat Chat's working now. Ben Ministry Hi CK! So, for Ben's job in the Ministry, There's an open spot as the Department Head of Accidents and Catastrophes. Would he be interested in that? Let me know. :) Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure. -Alyssa5582 01:36, February 21, 2014 (UTC) Re: chatzy I feel sure it will work by tomorrow, but if for some reason it doesn't, chatzy, like You said, will be a good alternative. :On my way now! �� goodnight, and happy early birthday. Only a Sith deal in absolutes! 04:32, February 21, 2014 (UTC) RE: I saw this :P Dana knows the opinions of others, and right now thinks Emerald would be a good ally. And ugh it was the middle of the night too so please don't judge me! :P 10:48, February 21, 2014 (UTC) :And happy birthday! Cupcake? Cookie? MUFFIN? 12:21, February 21, 2014 (UTC) HAPPY B-DAY!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY 221!!! HAVE A GREAT DAY TODAY!!!! Thomas and Carmen RP Hi! I got your owl and I think a roleplay between Thomas and Carmen would be cool because they're quite similar and different as well, if that makes sense :P The common room would make sense since they are both Gryffindors, just let me know when you want to start :) Emmatiger 09:20, February 28, 2014 (UTC) : Hi, I posted back :) I just wanted to say (because I say it to everyone) that if I make any mistakes or do anything wrong I don't mind you telling me :P And also, I'm guessing from a couple of posts above me that it was your birthday not so long ago, I hope you had a happy day and I'm sorry for missing it :) xx : Emmatiger 09:14, March 1, 2014 (UTC) ::: Glad to hear you had a good day :) And I posted by the way x ::: Emmatiger 10:43, March 3, 2014 (UTC) ::::: Hello :D I just posted in our Thomas-Carmen roleplay and sort of ended it, I just thought I'd let you know. I was really enjoying it and if you're okay with it I'd be happy to roleplay them again sometime somewhere else because for some reason I really like how they get on :D I just thought that was the right place to end because I didn't see how the conversation could recover from that point, or how Carmen could recover really. Thanks x ::::: Emmatiger 15:36, March 6, 2014 (UTC) Dominic Maestro's Hello Ck! Since we don't actually have a music shop RP page, we would have to pretend that Hope and Rex had gone in. I wanted to tell you the little idea I had anyways, and then if you wanted we could continue the RP in Hogmeade as if they had gone into and come out of the shop. *They browse the entirety of the shops selection. Rex would amass a collection of every musical instrument in the shop during their time there, and used a charm to make them play themselves. In my head that sort of use of magic was not very pleasant for the other patrons and he was kicked out, not banned, but it was requested he'' leave with passion. Whether they split up, and head in separate directions feel free to make that executive decision. I wanted to '''not fully involve Hope in his charmed orchestra trick for two reasons. :1.) I could imagine her being a little amused by it. :2.) I could also imagine her being annoyed by him getting himself, or them kicked out. I am going to post in Hogsmeade right now. - your friendly neighborhood Faeriegrrl 07:54, March 10, 2014 (UTC) Shared hilarity I didn't think you'd like it, I am so glad you thought it was funny! I basically rewrote my little idea in a Rex bubble. Back to the streets of Hogsmeade. :D - your friendly neighborhood Faeriegrrl 18:57, March 10, 2014 (UTC) Welcome back! Welcome back! I know I already said it in the heading but I wanted to say it again. :D Rex and Hope. We or I can put the RP back, if you want. I thought we could figure out what kind of mischeif happens, and then play the next RP after the fact. They could slid by the "will-they-won't-they" and have a laugh about whatever happened at Zonko's? - your friendly neighborhood Faeriegrrl 00:05, March 23, 2014 (UTC) Ha! It was my post. I'm just going to create a new section, and post as Rex like I should have. And we can take it from there. - your friendly neighborhood Faeriegrrl 00:19, March 23, 2014 (UTC) Sure thing. - your friendly neighborhood Faeriegrrl 01:46, March 23, 2014 (UTC) Welcome Back! :D Hey, welcome back, I missed you :P :D Did you have a good time? xx I posted back in our Thomas and Carmen roleplay as well. Am I the only one that thinks they're so cute together? >.< He's like her first real friend x Emmatiger 09:58, March 23, 2014 (UTC) Other Chars of Ours :That sounds like it should be the title of a book about DARP. I have a slew of different options for you to choose from. When I looked over yours, I think I thought none of the others are going to work out as well as Hope/Rex. Except for Teal and Benjamin, Nym and Renée or Charity. I would even be willing to do something with maybe Cam and Clark, she may seem like a bad choice but she has her own elf that she loves like family, like a father. :These are the rest of my chars I have them listed for you from the most pleasant to interact with to the least. Once you get to Romy Seawood the next two characters are mostly unfriendly. :D Admiranda Fairchild - Nyxie Seawood - Romy Seawood - Orianne Edmond - Lucian Willow - your friendly neighborhood Faeriegrrl 20:44, March 28, 2014 (UTC) Great I hardly ever get RP the any of the Seawoods since they graduated, which is sad because they are my favorites. Let us embark on a little Tenjamin Beal. I love smooshing names, it is so much fun. Unless you wanted the RP out of the work place, which I do not mind at all. I sort of think it best to RP at Ministry, his department or hers. - your friendly neighborhood Faeriegrrl 18:23, March 29, 2014 (UTC) Long time, no see I rapped up the RP here, just because it's been so long. I know he, by now, isn't new, but lets just imagine this as his first day on the job. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110904041912/messaging/images/c/c2/Emoticon_silly.png Anyways, hope to see you on chat. Apartment Hunting? I suggest this with no knowledge of where Benjamin lives. :) I was thinking, because none of the current residents post here, Benjamin and Teal could take advantage of the free space by posting as /separate/ apartment hunters bumping into one another in the halls or the back court yard? If not I will choose another location, and post there. - your friendly neighborhood Faeriegrrl 21:53, March 30, 2014 (UTC) Norman Furniture Emporium Just a note I finally posted at Norman Furniture Emporium, I have been so busy recently. :) RE: Continue? Hi! So sorry to keep you waiting, I actually haven't been on the wiki in the last few days, so it wasn't just that we hadn't met on chat. I've posted in the roleplay, just so you know :) Thanks for being patient and polite xx Emmatiger 08:04, April 3, 2014 (UTC) Success! I never know if people are having as much fun as I am. I was planning to make a studio, I had the idea of making it Rex' Tatto shop when or if he one day has one. And this way if you wanted to do an actual "magic painting" RP instead of some crazy idea I had wrapped in one long post, we could do that. Just let me know, and I'll make the page. :D - your friendly neighborhood Faeriegrrl 22:43, April 5, 2014 (UTC) Teal's department DMT is always empty. I feel like she should come to him, and not the other way around. So? here? She could always go straight to his office? I'll make the page for Rex studio, and then post the link in Hogsmeade. - your friendly neighborhood Faeriegrrl 22:53, April 5, 2014 (UTC) Carmen! :D Hey! I know, I have to admit, Carmen kind of rocked in that last RP :P I love Kimi as well, but because I feel I have much more in common with Carmen so she'll always be my favourite :D I think I've decided on the route I want them to take, because I know I asked you on askfm what you thought. I think I like the rivalry between them and I want them to part ways and for Carmen to start to defend herself more, but it should also be a struggle for her to do it and I want her anxiety to still be very apparent, if you know what I mean. But yes, we definately need to have a Thomas-Carmen RP and soon! :D I'll probably see you on chat soon to talk about it. Emmatiger 13:12, April 9, 2014 (UTC) Beauxbatons Post? LittleRedCrazyHood 02:06, April 12, 2014 (UTC) Benjin At some point Teal is going to call him Benjin and not Benjamin. In head that was funny, I nearly misspelled it once and that was what came out, Benjin. *Restaurant - Hong Kong for your future Ministry lunches. I completely accept starting a third Benjamin and Teal RP. But! Because he is so mysterious, and she would not have wanted him to think she would have been there waiting for him until he decided to show. I had the idea of her being at one of the other restaurants to purposely avoid him, and possibly running into her one of sisters? If no. We can always say Teal and Benjin met up at work, then went to the Hong Kong Restaurant together. - your friendly neighborhood Faeriegrrl 23:12, April 16, 2014 (UTC) Teaching I have seen you around, and your RPing and such. I'll take a look today or tomorrow at your teacher. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:43, April 28, 2014 (UTC) Dun dun dun I know. For that last Hope and Rex could have ended a lot of different ways, but that's me thinking as me and not Rex. If you're up for another RP what do you say to one of the Shops? Maybe this one? I'm not sure. What do you mean "could be" Ck?! Explain after everything I'm pretty sure it will be fun. - your friendly neighborhood Faeriegrrl Carmen/Kimi/Thomas/Cloud Ideas :P Hey xx I'm sorry I didn't reply to your owl straight away, I read it this morning, but was too busy to write out a reply. And now, typically, all of the ideas that had flooded into my mind have disappeared :P :/ It sounds like you guys were busy thinking though! I'm sorry I wasn't there to contribute, I hate timezones :D :P I think we do need some kind of rough plan for what's going to happen, normally I like to just see where they end up and let it surprise me as well, but in this case I think we all need to make sure we're on the same page :) Having said that, I don't want it to be too planned out or for us to feel like we've got to stick to the script, so these are just ideas and anything could happen really :P I absolutely love all of the ideas you guys have, if you like I'll just jot down a few of the ideas that I have, just because I didn't get to say them last night, not because I don't like your ideas at all :D These are just random things I'd thought about ages ago. Right, let me try and remember what I'd thought of then... I agree with what Red said about Kimi, she'd definitely be jealous. I kind of like the idea of Kimi and Cloud together anyway, just to test it out a little. I always thought they would be better than Cloud and Carmen, but I don't know. - I thought that Cloud would ask Carmen out at some point, and even though she doesn't really like him (and she likes Thomas more and she knows Kimi likes Cloud) she would say yes because she doesn't want to hurt his feelings and stuff. - This would make Kimi really angry because she's always had a crush on Cloud and she would probably think Carmen had done it deliberately to try and anger her, and to try and steal her attention even though Carmen doesn't want it. - At some point Thomas would get jealous and realizes that he maybe does love Carmen. He could meet up with Kimi and somehow they come up with a plan to split Cloud and Carmen up, because both of them would benefit. Maybe that wouldn't work, I don't know. Maybe it would be more realistic if Carmen just broke up with Cloud because she realized how Kimi felt and wanted to prove to Kimi that she isn't try to steal people's attention from her. - At some point I'd like Kimi and Carmen to have an argument and sort of vent all of their feelings about each other. But in the end they'll become friends and Carmen will forgive her because she wants to be the stronger person kind of thing. Kimi does something she'd never done before and takes the blame for it all. They both put their differences, or similarities aside, and become friends, agreeing to help each other. I don't know how some of that would fit in really. And I'm sorry if that's all a bit muddles or unhelpful. I'm often having odd ideas, mainly right before I go to sleep, and then I end up forgetting them :P It's up to you really, I'm flexible :D I like to plan, but in this case I'd kind of like to see where things end up, if you know what I mean :) xx Hakuna Matata 15:56, May 5, 2014 (UTC) I get that feeling too It always feels weird to me when I admit it. Anyways, that was what it looks like when I agree. Belle Linda :The best remedy in my opinion is to do both, if you're interested. I actually forgot all about Charity and Liam and their not so terrible almost conversation. :P Belle Linda Hi I was wondering if you wanted to RP sometime? And your user profile pic looks familar like I've seen the person it's of when I was in middle school. Seventh Year HoM Ele's beginning to feel ignored. :P Alex Jiskran 15:49, May 12, 2014 (UTC) Apologies. A The Long Goodbye It's so funny you said that. I was going to put that in Teal's post, how their saying "goodbye" which neither of them actually said could go on for a while. I'll post first at The Three Broomsticks, so they can move forward. - your friendly neighborhood Faeriegrrl :Sorry for the delay. Posting immediately. - your friendly neighborhood Faeriegrrl 22:05, May 29, 2014 (UTC) RP No problem :) But the truth is, my dear, you are not Alice, and this is not Wonderland. 04:07, May 30, 2014 (UTC) Idea I would absolutely love to hear it!! Hopefully I can catch you soon! Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure. -Alyssa5582 22:19, June 4, 2014 (UTC) RE: I'm so sorry. It's so easy to forget about the calender, but it's my job and I should be more on top of it. Fixed it now, thanks for reminding me :) -R.A.B. 14:28, June 7, 2014 (UTC) Congrats Congrats on your promotion to RB! If you have any questions, let me know. First things first...read over the Departmet Duties and send me an owl with which Department you'd like to primarily work in. Other than that, welcome, and keep up the hard work! Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:54, June 19, 2014 (UTC) It's okay, I'm back now :P Hi Ck! I've actually not been on at all for a week or more, it's complicated but I've just felt a bit nervous recently. But I'm feeling better now and I'm back hopefully. I missed you too, hopefully I'll see you on chat sometimes soon (and we can arrange a RP with Thomas :P) Hakuna Matata From Emmatigerlily 15:42, June 25, 2014 (UTC) OMG THAT IS SO EPIC THANKS, I'll show it to Erik and see what he thinks. (Even if he doesn't like it i'm totally doing it xD) The Break Up So I thought Alex will break up with Katie when he discovers that he and Renee really love each other which I don't know when that will be. Owl me back or pm me in chat! Chat You just got bounced off chat. Not sure if you did it on purpose but I am thinking you didn't. Will you come back? - your friendly neighborhood Faeriegrrl 02:51, July 8, 2014 (UTC) Issue Eight, Maurice's Article Hey Ck! I know, I'm late on getting this to you, and I totally apologize. If you don't think you can get it done on Sunday, then let me know. I hope you can, but I understand if you can't. This is all new to everyone, so it could be difficult for you, it may not be. We just don't know, so, we gotta expierement :). I wish I had a real life article for you to do but I couldn't find any good-ins. :P . I'm giving you a motivational story since I know that the ones on Issue eight are all going to be pretty Dark. So here it goes: Summary: Ok, Idk I'll give you one for a different time, ok? :P .. I have no ideas. I want a real life one for you too, just to see how you do, and what you think. I'll see you on chat today (most likely) ~ [[User:Colin687|'Colin']] [[User talk:Colin687|'687']] 14:05, July 9, 2014 (UTC) Chat Is chat working for eveyone else? -R.A.B. 04:50, July 17, 2014 (UTC) Article, Issue 8 Summary: Employee at Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop has been fired (sacked) for having a penny sized clover shaped tattoo on her hand between her thumb and pointer finger. *Employee fired: (just make a fake name: female) *The policy of Madam Puddifoot's is no visible tattoo's on employee's. *The employee has worked there for seven years, and when she gets the tattoo, that reputation has been diminished. *(Put something in there like there's nothing wrong with having a tattoo, or something like that; that it's a non-issue). *(Pretend like there's an interview with the employee and she says something about how she's known madam puddifoot for so many years, and she thought the tattoo would be a non-issue) *The girl got the tattoo because after her father had passed, she wanted something to remember him by. He had a saying that everyone has a four leaf clover in their life. *(SoA will find you a picture) Include some more stuff if you like, just keep it relevant, of course :) . Any questions, just ask. If timing is an issue, let me know. Thanks! :D ~ [[User:Colin687|'Colin']] [[User talk:Colin687|'687']] 18:14, July 19, 2014 (UTC) Hey If you're around, I'll be on chat! Fanfiction/Carmas and Other Stuff! Aghhhh I don't know what to say! I'm so happy and excited and relieved that you like the fanfiction! It means so much to me that you liked it, I can't even begin to explain how much! Everyday I come on DARP it baffles me that such amazing, talented, funny and creative people actually like me, they actually want to be my friend. I love you all so much. I want to hug you so much too! :D I was so scared of posting the fanfiction because I didn't think it was any good, now I'm scared of writing another because I know it'll never ever be as good as the first. I've been trying to find you on chat for days now (or it feels like it at least) to talk to you about the Eos 7th year fanfic you wrote, but I haven't seen you round! I can't tell you how amazing and beautiful and wonderfully captured your fanfiction was. And then you went and posted that proposal one and ooommmggg I don't even know what to say! I can't wait to see you on chat! I can't think of what else to say, my mind's just exploded with adorableness and excitement and happiness. Emma tigerlily 15:04, July 30, 2014 (UTC) I need to learn to speak computer Has anyone told you lately ... or ever ... that you're the best?!? I probably shouldn't have told you I enjoy messages (which would have been a lie) since now I have half a mind to let you literally fill up my talk page. That would be mean, and I can't do that. *Rambling cutting off here :I have the posts I would have written for Rex and for Teal. The Recent Activity feed says I missed you by 28 minutes sooo .... no more missing. For now. You can miss Rex, Teal, and I some other time. :D - your friendly neighborhood Faeriegrrl 17:50, August 2, 2014 (UTC) Chat was never my BFF anyway I meant your last legit post was about a half hour ago. I sort of thought you were still around even though no one is on chat. I kind of sold myself on the thought that you were playing in the sand with the fun stuff in your sandbox. - your friendly neighborhood Faeriegrrl 17:59, August 2, 2014 (UTC) Direct links Are you on either of those now, not now but right now? - your friendly neighborhood Faeriegrrl 18:09, August 2, 2014 (UTC) Chat Hey Ck, it's colin, I was wondering if people were on a different chat right now, like Chatzy cause DARP chat isn't working... can I have the link to it if you guys are on there? Thanks :) ~ 18:48, August 2, 2014 (UTC) Chat Looks like I just missed you on chat. : Yeah, if you could get on there, please do :). I wanna do our Lucas Finch RP (nod) ~ 18:56, August 2, 2014 (UTC) Chat My chat glitched, but it's working again. Me and my excellent timing I just missed you again. I would have been here sooner, but I was preoccupied stalking your sandbox. Then having my mind blown at how weird it is that we picked the same exact same R name for a future Finchaw baby. Great minds Ck, great minds. :D - your friendly neighborhood Faeriegrrl 04:09, August 4, 2014 (UTC) Are You Around? Hey! :) Which chat are on you? I hate not being able to find people :( Sorry we didn't get to talk much a minute ago, I'm back now though. Emma tigerlily 17:04, August 4, 2014 (UTC) 100% Serious I love what you've done, she is absolutely adorable. The only thing I would change, if I changed anything, would be adding more about how she is or isn't like her mother. I'll see if I can work some things in, and I'll show you what I come up with before changing anything. Welp, now you've gone and done it. I'm even more excited about her than I was before. - your friendly neighborhood Faeriegrrl 22:23, August 5, 2014 (UTC) Total Adoration Seriously Ck, I adore you, and you can do no wrong. I think peeking in your sandbox and seeing the whole Knight family all planned out, and grown up Charity was a little bit of an inspiration to sit back and have a think about Finchaw (and Tenjamin). The possiblities are almost more fun than I thought they would be. - your friendly neighborhood Faeriegrrl 23:03, August 5, 2014 (UTC) Inner fan-girl meter It made sense to me. :D I wasn't being as kind as I was being honest. You're in the upper echelons of amazing CK. Accept it. That last Tenjamin chat we had really changed my mind about what I "didn't" see and what I wanted to see. For some reason it was so much easier to pick and choose names for baby Tenjamin than it was for baby Finchaw. I found that very strange, I still do. - your friendly neighborhood Faeriegrrl 03:45, August 6, 2014 (UTC) Compatibility I want to bring up the echelons thing first, because I am so surprised you hadn't heard that one before. It has to be one of my favorite under used words. On to Tenjamin! I kept thinking about what you said; an accident. Baby Conrad, and baby Kendra being accidental-on-purpose babies was perfection, and it lead me down a whole road of crazy. If you still feel like you don't like the name Conrad we can talk about it. It being Benjamin's choice sold me on it right away. - your friendly neighborhood Faeriegrrl 01:01, August 7, 2014 (UTC) My post Glitchy chat. I guess, if you're leaving soon and for a while we should do the RP... right now I am out of time, but! I'll get up early tomorrow, and maybe we can do the leaving RP, when you come back we can do the come back RP? - your friendly neighborhood Faeriegrrl 05:09, August 8, 2014 (UTC) Owl for Miss Charity Bagman It happened Glitch. Not for me, yet, it happened for you. - your friendly neighborhood Faeriegrrl 21:22, August 8, 2014 (UTC) Please? Hiya! I know I hit my one month mark in two days, but I was wondering if I could make a character now, since school starts the eleventh, and I won't be able to get on the day I mark my first month... Please? Uh... I meant that my real life school starts on Monday the Eleventh. I won't be on much after Monday. Y'know, getting the hang of it and all... Quidditch 2021-2022 S.P.E.W Hello, :Just wondering whether or not Charity Bagman will be participating in S.P.E.W this year? If not, let me know and I can remove him/her from the roster. Thanks, Knock, knock Eva Mc ~ Ex-Slytherin Quidditch Beater, Auror, The Girl With No Mistakes, The Lorell Corsair, The Golden Lady, Editor for the Daily Prophet, The Little Troublemaker Ignore ^ that. Forgot to read the Admin Status page before making the owl. Eva Mc ~ Ex-Slytherin Quidditch Beater, Auror, The Girl With No Mistakes, The Lorell Corsair, The Golden Lady, Editor for the Daily Prophet, The Little Troublemaker Invitation Invitation Plans Hi Ck, I wanted you to know that I have the dates for the Christmas Party. It will be takng place August 24th to the 30th and it will be hosted in the Ministry Ballroom. Now that you know the location this would be a perfect oppurtunity to have your characters RSVP and if they have already have then you are ahead of the game Have a good day, PrincessTris (talk) 12:22, August 15, 2014 (UTC) Chat I'm on right now, so if you're around, come on chat. :) Renée Delacroix Interview Ferlen's Office. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:59, August 22, 2014 (UTC) Without even trying I'm super excited your back! :Oh, Ck. You might not think you were as witty as you wanted to be ... but I do. We need to re-synchronize, we've done it before and we will do it again. My life is lacking without a little Finchaw and Tenjamin in it. - your friendly neighborhood Faeriegrrl 23:35, August 22, 2014 (UTC) I am a wanderer I went away, I didn't go that far. At least, I think I didn't. :D - your friendly neighborhood Faeriegrrl 00:18, August 23, 2014 (UTC) RE: News Yay! :D Let the fangirling commence! Yes, we will RP Hope and Ryder soon :) When Is Finchaw having kids? But the truth is, my dear, you are not Alice... and this is not Wonderland. 12:16, August 23, 2014 (UTC) GLORIOUS! I thought the planning page was coming along nicely, then you go and get bored and make something spectacular! I love, love love, that picture of them together I think I might even put it on his page. Ck? Ck! Does your awesomeness know no bounds? (The answer to that question is no.) I found this picture of the groom all dressed up. I mean, I had to right? He wasn't going to get married in jeans and a t shirt. Or was he? - your friendly neighborhood Faeriegrrl 02:24, August 26, 2014 (UTC) All joking aside He would never wear jeans! If the bride were anyone but Hope, maybe. :P The engagement feel is exactly what I loved some much about the picture of them together. The fact that it is in black and white makes it even better. Romantic times infinity! - your friendly neighborhood Faeriegrrl 02:31, August 26, 2014 (UTC) The man knows his best asset LOL. I have to laugh out loud at that again, because your funny, and your right. There are a few (I had to stress that few) pictures of him in color and fully clothed. They also happen to be in very strange locations. A desert, the middle of a street, or some balcony with a weird skyline. I don't particularly like either of those, so ... all I can say is hooray for black and white! HOORAY FOR CREATIVITY! - your friendly neighborhood Faeriegrrl 02:41, August 26, 2014 (UTC) Is that my cue? Were you expecting me to post? :P I was thinking about it, and your already engaged. (Get it?) I was actually writing out both my posts as Teal and Rex right now. Be patient dear Ck, my brain takes time to warm up sometimes. Especially after all the Finchaw hysteria. I am surprised I'm still sane. For your fangirling pleasure. And without further ado. Two orders of ship coming your way! - your friendly neighborhood Faeriegrrl 03:09, August 26, 2014 (UTC)